femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Connie Williams (CSI: NY)
'Connie Williams '(Alla Korot) is the main villainess of "Summer in the City", the Season 2 premiere of CSI: NY (airdate September 28, 2005). She was the ex-wife of Lee Dillard, the senior partner at a law firm in the Empire State Building, who was discovered to have been shot to death in his firm's conference room. Connie's backstory revealed that she became vengeful against her husband, as the pre-nupital agreement she signed resulted in her being left with none of Lee's money. Connie's anger over her divorce became essential to Lee's assistant Adam Sorenson, who began plotting to kill Lee due to growing tired of Lee (in his mind) mistreating him. Seeing that Lee had not taken Connie's name off his life insurance policy, Adam colluded with Connie to kill Lee and make off with the life insurance money. The plan had Adam shooting and killing Lee while he was alone in the conference room, while Connie watched from her hotel room at the nearby Dandridge Hotel, where she was seen in the episode's opening paying a male prostitute she had spent the night with. Connie and Adam's plan hit a snag, however, when Paul Gizner (a skyscraper climber scaling the Empire State) inadvertently witnessed Lee's murder, slipping and falling to his death when Adam pointed the gun at him. With the police arriving in the wake of Paul's death, Adam was unable to dispose of Lee's body as he and Connie intended. CSI's investigation uncovered evidence proving Adam as Lee's murderer, including a mosquito that bit him during the murder. After the revelation was made, Mac Taylor began wondering why Adam left the blinds open despite the possibility of someone witnessing his crime, causing him and Sheldon Hawkes to realize that Adam had an accomplice who was watching the murder unfold. With that, Mac and Sheldon had Connie and Adam convene at the former's hotel room, where Connie attempted to claim she was simply in town for Lee's funeral. But after Mac revealed that they knew she got the hotel room two days prior, Connie confessed to her role in her ex-husband's murder. During her confession, Connie blasted Lee for (in her mind) stiffing her in their divorce, and responded to Mac's statement that she signed the pre-nup by claiming Lee owed his success to her. After additionally expressing bitterness towards Lee's second wife Brenda, having also been angry at Lee for marrying a younger woman, Connie and Adam were arrested (off-screen) for Lee's murder. Trivia *Alla Korot previously appeared on Diagnosis Murder as the evil Stephanie Hitcher. Quotes *"It's not too much to ask. In fact, it's the least I could do, after my husband traded me for a younger woman and stiffed me in the divorce. (Mac: "You signed a pre-nupital agreement.") Doesn't change the fact that everything he was, he would never be without me. You know the part that really pisses me off? The new Mrs. Dillard? She got all the fringe benefits. My husband and my money." (Connie confessing to her indirect role in her ex-husband's murder) Category:2000s Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Jealous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested